Magic? More like a curse
by flowersleep
Summary: Somehow, Elsa left the castle again and Anna follows her. But there is something going between Elsa and Oldelsa.


There were two ways to solve her problem. But my sister, she was a coward. She chose to run away instead of telling me the truth and live happily ever after. I really don't understand her much. I was separated from her for about 10 years, so I couldn't help the way that she thinks. But I know that that was the way she thought since she was born. You know, people say, you can't change someone unless someone wants you too, right? Unfortunately, I don't agree. I would do everything whatever it takes.

I opened my closet and looked for some clothes to take. Let me see, a pink frilly dress? No, are you crazy? Who would wear a dress when they have to go up the mountain? That's just insane. "Umm, maybe this pants and shirts, and this and that, and that too…"

Knock, knock.

"Who is it?"

"Princess Anna, it's me. The horse is ready."

"Oh, yeah, the horse."

"Princess Anna, are you sure you will be fine?"

"Oh, don't worry. I will be fine! I mean, no one hurts their sister, right? Haha, because that would be just insane and Elsa will never do that you know. Wait I want to go to bathroom. Or do I?"

"Princess Anna, you sounds very nervous."

"Nervous? Haha! No one is nervous. I'm just, um, you know, just, umm, nervous. Haha"

I chuckled awkwardly. I sure was nervous and he saw right through me. I put a cape over my shoulder and I tied up a bow. I shrugged to make myself look more confident in front of the mirror. I approached to the door and sighed.

"Here we go," I said nervously.

Before I went on my way to find my sister, I had went to the kitchen to get some foods that I can eat on my way.

"Princess Anna, I reckon that his hot soup in stainless bottle would be perfect, because this bottles keeps the soup real warm. And those bread and some cheese. Let me go and get them for you."

I looked around the kitchen. It was nice and warm. I could smell the freshness barging in through the window. It was sweet and sorrow. 'I will miss a nice cup of coffee and croissants in the morning. Hmm.,' that's what I thought when I was leaving the kitchen. I pushed a big dark green gate and went to Oldelsa's shop. When I opened the door, the bell that was hung up on the jingled and made a icy sound.

"Oldelsa, It's me, Anna."

Oldelsa's pointy black hair nicely ratted with blue hair band was stuck out of her blanket on her bed, which was in her room. I walked gently to not make any creaky sound on that old rotting woods.

"Who is it again…?" Oldelsa yawned.

I giggled and looked at her taking up her bed. When she saw my face, she looked thoughtless. She went downstairs with her blue cardigan on, and went in to the kitchen so I followed her. She poured some coffee in the mug that I gave to her on her last birthday that says, 'I love Elsa,'.

Well, but I don't think she liked that sentence on the cup because she crossed out 'Elsa' and wrote 'poop' with a picture of me so it looks like I'm saying I love poop. She took a bite on a chocolate chip (she calls it 'morning cookie' )and mumbled.

"Hi." Oldelsa said as she mumbled her morning cookie.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she dropped her morning cookie from her mouth. Thence, she dropped her mug on old croaky wood floor. She gasped and hiccupped.

"what the heck! Anna, why are you here? You better get out of here right now."

"No, oldelsa, wait! I'm here to talk bout Elsa."

"Elsa? what's up with her?"

I explained everything to Oldelsa that Elsa freaked out and used some kind of magic then she ran away. Oldelsa seemed shocked when she heard that.

"Oh.. r, really..? That's weird. What magic was that exactly?" Oldelsa stammered. I guess Elsa's news really got her dumbstruck. About Elsa's magic. It was cold, really cold. But not just cold temperature. Something cold from the inside, it's like the ice and snow that she made had feelings. It was cold and the way that they look, it made me feel that the ice and snow were parts of her. While I was talking, Oldelsa grabbed me a cup of hot coffee in a mug. We sat on a bench in a garden that's right behind of her house. That garden was really impressive, compare to Oldelsa's laziness, the garden looked like it belongs to somebody that's more like a morning-bird type. I gazed at the red tulips, and that reminded me of Anna and her red, pink lips.

She took a sip of her coffee and said, "So, go into detail about what happened."

I stared at my coffee, and enjoyed the warmth coming out of it. Even though it was summer, she froze up the whole country so it was pretty cold. But luckily, the area that she froze were very large, some parts of country didn't get a lot of damage by her magic. Oldelsa looked kind of annoyed because I ignored her question, I don't like fighting, so I started talking.

"Yea, okay. remember a few years ago, she froze up Arendelle? Yeah, something like that happened again. It was crazy. Okay, so I was eating my chocolate pudding, oh yea that reminds me, I should have grabbed some of them, they are so good! Those chocolate…"

"Anna, what's your point?" She snapped.

"Ohh, oh yea. Hehe, I'm kind of hyper this morning! Maybe because I met you, you know I haven't seen you for a year and…"

"Anna, still waiting for the point."

"Okay, so I was eating my chocolate pudding, and she just bursted out from her room with all the screaming and panic. She had crazy eyes! She was running down the hallway yelling gibberish. I thought she did some drugs so I was going to take her to a docter. I came close to her and grabbed her arm, and do you know what she did? She just shot that sharp ice magic right to my face. Well, you know, I'm quick in my movements though, so I dodged it. It wash't that scary. Her face was scarier than the fact that I was about to get killed by getting stabbed in my face with ice. It was so creepy. I can't described how she looked like. It was just madness. Anyways, she did that, and ran out of the castle. And do you know there is a big bridge in front of our castle? She used her magic power to fly away from there. She were spraying those freezing snow flakes everywhere that made us go crazy a few years ago."

Oldelsa looked serious, then she got up from the bench and dragged me into the house again.

"Anna, is that why you are here? No reason besides that, right?"  
>"Yea, actually no, I was going to tell you about Elsa and say that I'm going to find her."<p>

"Well, DON'T!" She almost shoved me into the wall. I could see her vains popping out of her bony arms and neck.

"Why not? Aren't you worried about her? You are so selfish, you just left the castle because you don't care about anyone! Do you how I feel like right now?" I almost cried. I already lost Elsa, and if I lose Oldelsa too, I was going to be alone. No one to lean on, no one to talk to.

"She left because she had a reason to. Now, don't you dare go follow her and be a dumbass."She bit her lips tightly and went up stairs, went into her room, slammed the door. I didn't know what happened. Why is she acting so weird, and why is she mad at me? All the questions were spinning around my head and I felt so dizzy. Suddenly, Oldelsa opened the windows at her room violently and yelled, "Just go back to that fucking castle and play with your stupid Olaf doll! You idiot!"

I smiled, giggled and looked at her. I took off my magenta gloves and gave her the finger.


End file.
